Mientras quede por decir una palabra
by Petit Nash
Summary: Había tantas razones "lógicas" para mantenerse separados, alejados, como si no existiera nada... pero quedaban cosas por decir paraestar juntos. Continuación de "Entre líneas"


**N.A. **Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia, es la lejanisima continuación que deje pendiente de "Entre líneas" especial para _Jorja07_, espero que te guste.

**Mientras quede por decir una palabra.**

Habían pasado... ya ni siquiera estaba segura, después de las primeras cinco semanas había dejado de contar el tiempo que llevaban sin hablar, que llevaban fingiendo que lo único que tenían en común era el trabajo, que debajo de todo lo que decían había palabras ocultas rogando por salir y confesarle tantas cosas al otro... había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentido en la vida de ambos, que era injusto seguir así.

Despertar y sentir el mal sabor de boca de no saber si alguna vez volverían a despertar juntos se estaba haciendo una constante en la vida de Emily, mirarlo durante un caso y desear con todo su ser que él también la mirara aunque fuera por un momento y esa mirada dijera algo más, una mirada de reconocimiento de lo que habían sido; pero ni mañanas, ni miradas, ni palabra, ni nada de lo que habían sido alguna vez juntos... y el tiempo pasaba.

En algún momento, en medio de toda esa espera y dolor, Morgan le había recomendado que dejará todo eso ir, que lo más probable es que todo se acabará entre ella y Hotch, porque si no atrapaba a Foyet, o tardaba muchísimo en hacerlo iba a seguir fingiendo que entre ellos no había pasado nada y la chispa terminaría por apagarse de verdad... mientras que por otro lado, si lograba capturar a Foyet, Haley y Jack regresarían y era muy probable que Hotch encontrará el modo de volver con su familia... No había una opción donde Emily terminará bien en eso, para Morgan no había modo de que ella recuperará su historia de amor.

La teoría de JJ, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, no era mejor, la rubia también creía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que ella y Hotch volvieran a estar juntos... las perspectivas alentadoras no existían en medio de todo eso, lo más lógico en esa circunstancia, es que, con todo y las miradas y deseos, Emily lo diera por perdido todo... Pero, el caso era que ella no era de las que se rendían... Habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por él, lo que habían tenido; si él en algún momento volvía con Haley, Emily quería estar segura de que no sería porque no se hubiera esforzado lo suficiente por él; increíblemente había sido Reid quien había estado de acuerdo con ella en eso, al menos tenía que poner de su parte, porque siempre había posibilidades.

Esperando que algo pasará con Foyet, Hotch estaba siempre tenso y siempre solo, había cedido el rango de jefe a Morgan y era absolutamente distante con todos, lo cual al menos a ella le resultaba especialmente fastidioso. Tenía que hacer algo con eso, no podía vivir así, y suponía que él tampoco.

Un caso le dio una oportunidad, volaron hasta Pórtland, Oregon, a Emily le pareció que a menos que salieran del país o fueran a Alaska no había un lugar más lejos de DC, habían cruzado todo el país... le costaba creer que tan increíblemente lejos de casa, Hotch pudiera mantenerse impasible, ella tenía que cambiarlo, o al menos estando tan lejos ella tenía que decir todo lo que tenía guardado, no podían estar siendo perseguidos por un asesino serial que odiaba a Hotch por todo el país... Pórtland le pareció suficientemente lejos para confrontar a su "tal vez todavía novio"

El caso no había sido tan terrible, aunque en realidad todos lo eran, pero habían tenido pocas victimas, tres hombres, un asesino narcisista que no había sido tan difícil de encontrar, algunas familias ligeramente reconfortadas por eso y ellos un poco más tranquilos que en otros casos... Tenían la noche antes de partir de vuelta, habían terminado tan tarde que consideraron poco apropiado volar en ese momento, Emily lo agradecía, le daba unas horas extras.

Era casi la una de la mañana, habían vuelto a penas al hotel, con ganas de olvidarse un rato de todos los asesinos sueltos del mundo. Emily sabía que podía ser imprudente, pero estaba cansada de hablar entre líneas, de no saber en que estaba metida, en donde estaban parados ambos con todo eso, necesitaba saber si de verdad era hora de rendirse... Aun tenía cosas que decir, aun le quedaban palabras que afrontar.

Cuando Hotch le abrió la puerta de su cuarto a esa hora de la madrugada, ella estaba nerviosa, necesitaba aclarar todo eso y le preocupaba que tal pudiera salir todo eso, Hotch ya no llevaba corbata y saco, lucía algo cansado... pero Emily ya estaba ahí, también estaba cansada (y no sólo por el trabajo) y quería hacer eso ya, acabar con todo y dejar las cosas claras.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Si es algo del trabajo puede esperar a mañana, Prentiss-

-No...- cortó ella- ni es del trabajo, ni puede esperar a mañana, Aarón. Necesito hablar contigo, es importante-

-Pasa- dijo él un tanto resignado haciéndose a un lado y dejándola entrar en la habitación - ¿qué sucede?-

-Tú y yo- dijo ella- ¿qué va a pasar ahora?-

-Emily, no...-

-Ya sé lo que dijimos, lo que paso, pero... por amor de Dios, Aarón, estamos al otro lado del país, tan lejos de casa como es posible, en un hotel, a mitad de la noche, si ni aquí podemos hablar entonces no podremos hacerlo nunca y necesitamos hablar-

-Sé que estas molesta, pero no podemos hasta que esto acabé-

-Pero no se acaba, esto no se acaba... y no sé cuando acabará ni que pasará cuando acabe y no podemos seguir así-

-Emily..- se sentó en la cama y ella junto a él- esto es más complicado que eso, tal vez demasiado y no podemos hablar así que... no sé, tal vez lo mejor para ti sea...-

-No- interrumpió Emily- no me pienso rendir-

Ella sabía que todo eso no podía simplemente dejarse así, habían dicho que cuando todo eso acabará volverían a estar bien, era una promesa... una promesa que quedaba por cumplir y Emily quería que todo eso fuera real. Había tanto por vivir entre ellos... no estaba dispuesta a verlo morir en ese momento, en ese cuarto de hotel, cuando aun había palabras por decir entre ellos, mientras aun sabía que había algo cuando sus miradas se encontraban... aun podían seguir y ella necesitaba desesperadamente intentarlo, al menos saber que lo podían seguir intentando.

Se miraron fijamente, muy fijamente, él estaba asustado, en ese momento era mucho más visible, aun estando al otro lado del país, lejos de todo, él estaba verdaderamente asustado y ahí, frente a Emily, se sentía incapaz de evitar confrontar eso... ella estaba tan convencida, no tenía miedo, o tal vez lo tenía y estaba dispuesta a confrontarlo, a enfrentarse a lo que fuera... él estaba algo sorprendido.

-Lo sé, Emily... tampoco yo quiero rendirme, pero... – suspiró- no voy a meterte en esto, quiero protegerte, Emily, no pude mantener a Jack y Haley al margen de todo esto de Foyet ya no, pero puedo mantenerte alejada a ti, puedo mantenerte a salvo y lo haré, aunque tengamos que estar separados, porque me importas demasiado como para arriesgarte-

-Aarón, no tienes que salvarme...-

-No soy tan heroico, Emily... no podría vivir sin ti, es un deseo más egoísta, quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que siempre estés conmigo, no me importa si para eso debo mantenerme alejado de ti unos meses para que nunca estés en la mira de Foyet, pero quiero estar contigo para siempre, eso es todo... así que no me quiero rendir, nunca he querido, he querido decírtelo con cada mirada... sólo que a veces es difícil-

Emily se acercó y lo beso, cuidadosa, midiendo la respuesta, él no reaccionó, estaba preocupado hasta de eso, aunque deseaba besarla como pocas cosas en la vida... Emily rodeo su cuello con sus brazos aun besándolo muy cuidadosamente, y él poco a poco parecía relajarse más.

-Sólo esta noche, Aarón- le susurró ella- estamos suficientemente lejos de casa, mañana podemos volver a fingir que esto no sucede-

-Por ahora sólo esta noche... y luego veremos cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos- contestó él y finalmente respondió el beso, cansado de esperar para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos

Ninguno se iba a rendir... aunque aun quedarán muchas cosas por aclararse, mientras tuvieran alguna palabra, alguna sonrisa, algún mínimo gesto de amor para el otro... ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

**FIN**

Los fragmentos de la canción en la que me inspire para el titulo de esta historia dicen:

Mientras quede por decir una palabra,  
Mientras quede una mirada para mí,  
Mientras puedas regalarme una sonrisa,  
No, mi vida, me pienso rendir.

Mientras quede por cumplir una promesa,  
Mientras quede una razón para reír,  
Mientras quede en el tintero algún poema,  
Estaremos a tiempo de seguir...

Mientras quede algún secreto entre nosotros,  
Mientras quede un beso para ir a dormir,  
Mientras tengas dos tecillos en el vaso,  
Compañero, hay mucho por vivir.


End file.
